Take it from you Grandmother I been Round
by AAJ Edward
Summary: A small town with proper values is turned upside down when a band of wandering teens stops for a week, upsetting the towns youth. Leon, having been intended for Rinoa, just found freedom.. in the form of a teen with a guitar and tattoo CloudXLeon YAOI!
1. Fret I

Okay guys... I'm gonna test this out and see how you like it. A little idea on how this came to life. I was listening to Vienna Teng's newest CD, mainly track six, Grandmother's Song. Look up the lyrics or listen to the song, believe me, it might explain a few things.

Seriously... so.... yeah..... I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE SONG! NOT THE CHARACTERS! just this twisted plot.

Ok guys, I really need your opinions on this. I NEED feedback to know if you want me to continue this or not. PLEASE!!!!

WARNING: This, if it continues, will be YAOI!!!!

* * *

So yeah, I kinda got inspired by that song, which is weird cause I have had very little inspiration for the last half year. But I'm going to try my hand in something new and we'll see how this goes. It might start out slow, but guys, I seriously have no rough draft or any layout for this so I'm winging it. Wish me luck? And I hope you enjoy.

"Get your ass back here!" the man snarled, reaching for the small child. The eight year old boy cried out in shock, ducking out of his reach once more and darting off to the side. Blond locks swished in front of his cerulean eyes obscuring his view for a few seconds. The hand grasped at him once more and he turned around, biting into the flesh of the object holding him captive.

The man drew back with a howl of pain, blood slowly dripping down his hand. The boy bolted, getting into the ditch that, when the rain came, would have been the local river.

"FINE! GO HEAD! RUN! SEE IF I CARE! YOU AIN'T NO SON OF MINE! YOU'LL DIE OUT THERE IF YOU'RE LUCKY!" he screamed at the disappearing image of the boy. Clutching his hand closer to his chest, the man sighed and shook his head. "Damn kid can run...."

Take it from you Grandmother. I been Round.

Fret I: Dry Season

"SQUALL!!!!!!" As if the early morning sun weren't annoying enough, the brunet bouncing on the balls of his feet was. A heavy sigh and the taller brunet rolled over, facing his younger sibling. Blue eyes grinned eagerly down at stormy grey, both clashing from two extremes.

"Go away, Sora..." the teen muttered, burying his head deeper under the duvet. A huff sounded and he could only guess that his brother was pouting.

"But Squall!" he whined, tugging the duvet off his brother and onto the floor, exposing the naked body. The elder rolled his eyes.

"Fine... I'm up. And it's Leon, not Squall." he corrected his sibling, earning another pout despite having sat up.

"But I like Squall! It's so fitting!"

"And why's that?" Leon asked, eyes narrowing as Sora smirked.

"Because! LEON'S PMSING!!!" he sing-songed at the top of his lungs.

"You little shit!"

"EW!!!! At least get dressed before you attack me! RAPE!!!!!"

"It's not like you don't sleep like this!"

"SO!?!"

"Quit complaining!"

"MOM!!!!!!!!"

"BOYS!" a woman snapped from the doorway, frowning down at her two sons. Both looked up, blinking innocently. "Leon... let your brother go..."

The elder blinked and dropped the shorter, stepping back sheepishly. The woman turned her gaze to the youngest.

"Sora... leave your brother be and go eat. You have classes to get to." she reminded him.

"But mom! I had to get Leon up!"

"No, you didn't. He doesn't have classes today, remember? Now off with you." she scolded, swatting Sora on the rump and sending him out into the hall where he padded down the stairs. That done, she turned back to her eldest. "since you're up, you might as well get dressed and come get something to eat. Why not go see Cid today. I'm sure he'll have some work for you to do. And who knows... Rinoa might even be there." she hinted, smiling slightly before turning to leave the room.

Leon watched her go and, with a sigh, made his way over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of worn jeans, already covered in grease, and regular white shirt. If he was going to be heading to Cid's fashion was a definite no. He bathed quickly and dressed, making his way downstairs only half an hour after his rude wake up call.

Sora was no where to be seen, most likely having already left for school. Breakfast was already set out for him, his mother's doing from the looks of the orderly placing. At one end of the table, his father sat, scanning a stack of cargo listings with a calm, steady gaze. It was then that Leon's mother walked into the kitchen.

"Laguana!" she started, scolding Leon's father and swatting him over the head. "Not at the table."

The man lifted his gaze to the woman and offered a pathetic whimper. "But Aerith..." he tried, pleading slightly. "I need to look this over before it gets shipped off today." the woman's scowl intensified.

"Give it up dad, she's livid." Leon muttered, taking a seat at the table. His mother looked over at him and smiled sweetly.

"Good morning, sweetie. How'd you sleep?"

Leon shrugged, not really talkative in the mornings... or all day for that matter. His mother nodded.

"good good... say... Rinoa's parents stopped by earlier. They were wondering what you plan on doing once you get old enough."

The teen groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Where was Sora to play distraction when he needed him?

"Oh come now, Leon. You know they like you. And Rinoa's very fond of you as well. I think you two'd make a lovely couple."

"Mother-"

"Leon. You're at the age where you need to start considering marriage. So is Rinoa. You, as the eldest son, have the responsibility to carry on the family name. Now I'm sure that your father could pull a few strings and set it up that you become his successor when he retires in a few years. You'd be set for life. And so would Rinoa..."

"What makes you think I even want to marry her?"

Aerith laughed, ruffling her son's hair. "Oh Leon, marriage isn't about what you want. It's about carrying on the blood line. Now, eat. Cid's waiting."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mr. Valentine..." a girl's voice echoed, the girl raising her hand and waving it around wildly. The teacher, his back to the students as he put chalk to chalk board, sighed and closed his red eyes. He took a second before turning to face the young girl.

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"Riku's asleep again!" she tattled.

"What? How the hell can I be asleep if I'M the one that's been taking notes!?" the silver haired teen snapped back, glaring in annoyance. From his other side, Sora bit back a laugh that had begun to bubble to the surface. This earned him a warning glare from the taller teen, only causing him to fall out of his chair laughing.

The man sighed and closed his eyes once more, silently counting to ten. "Sora... please try to concentrate. You only have to survive fifteen more minutes, can you manage?" he asked, looking to his student, the brunet picking himself up once more and resuming his seat. The man nodded. "Thank you.... Riku, control your temper, and Yuffie. Stop trying to cause trouble."

He continued the lesson until the whistle of a train marked the end of class. He sighed, dismissing the students, silently glancing towards the tracks. The small town was run by the railroads. They were dependent on them for so many things... other wise... they were completely isolated, with a short growing season. If those rail roads broke down... they were on their own, all 37 people on their own in their small corner of the world. He shuddered. People always had a tendency to do this to themselves...

Running from the school house, Sora looked over to Riku, grinning. "I'm headed to the tracks to race the train in! Ya comin'!?" he called. The taller teen smirked.

"You're on!" he replied, both racing towards the tracks and the approaching train.

Their bare feet kicked up the dry dust and sand, the ground cracked and hard from months without rain. They continued, ignoring the occasional stone and instead, keeping focused on the approaching monster of black, roaring across the iron tracks.

They reached the side of the engine and looked up and towards the cars, quickly passing them as they struggled to run along side. Sora grinned, studying the shut doors until his eye caught on gold. He missed a step and stopped, eyes locking onto the image of a blond teen, leaning against one of the doors. With him were a few others. Sora wasn't exactly sure what they looked like or how many there were because Riku ran into him, knocking them both over and rolling down the slightly hill into the brush of dried grasses.

"Owie..." Sora whimpered, Riku getting off the younger and sighing.

"Klutz... what'd you stop for anyway?" he asked, holding out a hand to help the younger up. Sora accepted the hand, shrugging once back on his feet and dusting the dirt from his clothing.

"Thought I saw some one on the train..."

"What? Come on, Sora. You and I both know that Merlin doesn't let people into his rail cars..." Riku pointed out flatly. Sora sighed and shook his head.

"What ever. Come on, we're gonna miss him!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

The train finally slowed, the four people on board calmly waiting for the train to come to a complete stop. It had been by pure miracle that they had managed to get a ride from the crotchety old conductor, but they had managed at the price of letting him cop a feel from the only girl in the group. Speaking of which...

"All right boys! Let's try and get some cash here!" she called over to the other three, two blonds and a red head. The eldest of the boys snorted.

"Tifa, calm. You know we'll get some cash here. So can we at least try and stay put for a while? I know Roxas is dying to talk to some one closer to his age, and Axel damn near burned down the train." He stated flatly. The woman frowned and looked him over before snorting.

"Fine... but we're leaving in a week..." she finally relented, crossing her arms over her well endowed chest.

The train finally came to a stop at the station and the four jumped from the car, nodding to the old man and calling out their thanks. He just grinned and waved, making his way into the station building. The tallest blond adjusted the guitar case hanging from his shoulder and looked around at the gathering people. They were staring at the small group, trying to figure out who these people were. The blond fidgeted. He knew he looked odd. Flaxen colored hair spiked up at weird angles, stunning blue eyes, pale complexion compared to the rest of the people down south, dark clothing, more leather than cotton, and the hints of a tattoo creeping up the back of his neck. A pierced ear only added to it.

Tifa even fit in better than he did. Her dark colored hair, brown almost black eyes, equally done tan. She was nearly any man's fantasy... almost. Beside her stood Axel, the only red head in the group. His green eyes smirked out above two triangle tattoos below his eyes. And finally, there was Roxas. He looked like a younger version of the other blond, fitting seeing as they were cousins.

Finally, a brave soul stepped forward and made their way over to the four. He was a tall, distinguished looking man. As he passed a few people, one reached out and whispered, "Laguana!" to him, almost worried. He just waved it off and made his way over, grinning.

"Welcome to Traverse Town! I'm Laguana, overseer of the railroads here." He greeted, offering a bow. Tifa blinked before smiling as well.

"I'm Tifa.. this is Axel, Roxas, and his cousin, Cloud. We're just passing through."

"Well you're welcome to stay as long as you need! We, sadly, do not have an inn though."

Tifa brightened at this. "That's all right. We haven't got any money so we were planning on just making camp outside of town."

Silence. Laguana blinked looking the four over. "Nonsense! We have plenty of rooms here! In fact, you can stay with my wife and I!"

"Well... that's very kind of you, but we're only here for a week at most..." Tifa stated, shocked into stuttering.

"A week is too long to sleep on the ground! You'll stay with us!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"LEON!" a raven haired teen ran into the garage, eyes wide and a grin plastered into place. "Leon! Dude! You have to come see this!"

The mentioned teen lifted his head and stopped what he was doing, blinking. "What?"

"Visitors, Leon! Visitors!" The teen cried, black hair windblown from having run there. His violet eyes were wide in excitement.

"Zach... what are you talkin-"

"Visitors! They arrived today on the train and your father's agreed to house them!"

-0-0-0-0-

"SWEET!!! How long have you played?!" Sora asked, his voice carrying out of the kitchen and into the hall as Leon stepped inside the house. A soft chuckle sounded and a voice that stopped Leon's heart for a second floated to his ears.

"Ten years now...You want, I can teach you the basics..."

"REALLY!?!"

"Sora, calm down. There's no reason to make their ears bleed." his mother chastised.

"It's fine. Roxas used to sing off key in his sleep."

"Did not!"

"Quit denying it, kid."

"Did he ever grow out of it?" Aerith could be heard questioning. Another woman snorted, laughing slightly.

"Nah. He just sings on tune."

Leon stepped into the room, Zach peeking over his shoulder like a shy boy meeting a beautiful woman for the first time. The sight that greeted him was enough to steal hi breath away. There, directly across from him, was possibly the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on. And that beauty... was staring right back at him. Blue eyes sparkled with life, blond bangs falling before them like a veil of sunlight. Grey eyes locked with those blue orbs and suddenly everyone else in the room didn't exist.


	2. Fret II

Amazingly.... you people liked this story. So I updated it. I would have had this up last night, but much to my disappointment, the document uploader wasn't working. So here I am throwing it up there now. Figures....

Anyway... Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.

* * *

"Ah! Leon! You're home! Oh! Where are my manners? Leon, this is Tifa, Axel, Cloud, and his cousin, Roxas. They'll be staying with us for a while." Aerith started, grinning happily as she clapped her hands together in excitement. Leon blinked and managed to tear his gaze away from those eyes long enough to take in the others.

"Uh... hi?" he finally managed to get out awkwardly. Zack slumped against him, laughing.

Take it from you Grandmother. I been Round.

Fret II: Dust comes in

"I can't believe it! There! In front of you! Is possibly one of the finest pieces of ass! And all you can say is 'hi'!" Zack laughed, snorting as he slapped his leg, falling onto his back and rolling around in the dead grass. Leon frowned, glancing down at his so called best friend.

They were seated on the banks of what would eventually be their river... but only once the rainy season hit. Until then it would be nothing but a tiny creek that thought it could... and obviously couldn't. The brunet sighed and flopped back as well, glaring at the clear blue sky above them. The days were getting slightly more humid and he could feel the rainy season approaching sooner than expected. That was good. It meant a slightly longer growing season. Maybe the farmers wouldn't bitch all the time this year... nah.. too hopeful.

"Shut up, Zack..." the teen growled, Zack sitting up on his elbow and using a finger to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Oh... that's great, Leon... but seriously... who were you staring at? And why!?! I mean! Why would you want to look any where else but that brunette babe! Damn! She could give even Rinoa a run for her money!"

Leon snorted. "If that's what you think, why not tell her?"

"HA! Are you kiddin' me? Dude, Seifer dared to say that and she sucker punched him! And the scary part about it is, it took that skinny blond chick to hold her back from killing him!"

Leon blinked. "Wow.. wait... skinny blond chick? Zack... there aren't any blond girls around here..."

The black haired teen waved it off and grinned. "I know. Talkin' about that blond kid that arrived with them. The older one... you know, eerie blue eyes and crazy blond hair."

Leon arched a brow slightly higher. "He held her back? He looks like he could barely lift a barn door, let alone that guitar he carries around..."

"Tell me about it." Zack replied, laying down as well, arms folded behind his head to act as a pillow while watching the "invisible clouds". "He's so... scrawny....."

It was silent for a bit until Leon smirked. "Bet he could kick your ass...."

"Thirty bucks says he couldn't..."

"You're on."

"Come on, Cloud. It can't be that bad..." the voice of... Roxas, was it? Drifted towards them and Leon sat up, looking down "river" slightly. Sure enough, there they were: Roxas and his cousin... Cloud. The taller blond snorted.

"Right... believe me, Roxas... you're not going to like it."

"Just say it, Cloud..."

"Fine." the taller blond stopped and took a deep breath before sighing heavily, as if accepting some horrid fate. "You... sing....." Roxas blinked and looked up, intrigued slightly. "Like a girl." Cloud finally finished. There was silence as the words sunk into the younger's head before he snapped.

"WHAT!?!"

"I'm just saying that a kid your age shouldn't be singing in the range you do..." Cloud muttered with a calm nod, completely unfazed by the outburst. Roxas twitched.

"WHY I OUGHTA!!! CLOUD YOU BASTARD!"

"I told you you wouldn't like it... the truth hurts, I know..."

"FINE! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU'RE GONNA PLAY IT! YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

"Get new material, kiddo. Heard it before."

"GAH!!!!!!"

Leon blinked, watching the teasing exchange between the cousins. Zack was watching as well, both brows arched high in amusement. The insults continued for a bit, slowly growing softer and then silent. The two blonds just stood, looking out passed the river and towards the expanse that stretched out... barren... lifeless...

"Hey, Cloud?" Roxas finally asked, voice sounding like a soft whimper, reaching even Leon's and Zack's ears from where they say. Cloud grunted, letting him know to continue.

"I thought you said we'd never come back here...."

"So did I..."

"Oh... Hey, Cloud?"

"Yeah..?"

"...Do you think he's still out there?"

Against his better judgment, Leon leaned towards them slightly, wanting to know what they were talking about. Their tones of voice just sounded so... alone.

Cloud sighed and shrugged, turning to face Roxas and freezing, his eyes locking on the figures of both Leon and Zack sitting a ways away.

Leon blinked, suddenly feeling shame sweep over. He flinched and looked away, down at the ground ahead of him. Zack fidgeted, able to feel the blond's gaze on them as well.

"Clou-" Roxas was cut off as the blond made his way over, the shorter following in his steps. They took their time, both most likely thinking over what they could say. Leon was thinking up a good excuse, Cloud, meanwhile, was thinking on how to approach the subject without the awkward pauses.

By the time Cloud reached them, Leon and Zack were both on their feet.

"Cloud I didn-"

"Sorry you had to-"

They both stopped, blinking and offering small, awkward smiles to one another. Roxas sighed and shifted from one foot to the other. Cloud sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry... about that. We just... kind of over heard." Leon muttered weakly. Cloud blinked and shrugged.

"We weren't exactly being quiet..." The blond muttered, his smile growing ever so slightly. "So.. just try and... forget you heard anything?" he asked, voice weak as if he were doubting or worse... expecting a fight. Leon blinked and nodded.

"Yeah..."

The blond relaxed a little and nodded a quick farewell, Roxas trailing behind him a few seconds later. Zack watched them go before looking to Leon, blinking.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, quirking a brow.

"What the hell was what?"

"That! What was that!?" Zack grabbed Leon by the shoulders and forced him to turn around and face him. "You NEVER smile at other guys!"

"Zack... I smi-"

"NO! You don't! You either smirk or sneer! NEVER SMILE!!!! and what'd you do!?! You smiled at him! It was like.... some sick, convoluted, and demented form of sadists flirting!!!"

Leon merely rolled his eyes and smacked Zack over the back of the head. "Shut up. You're making a fool of yourself with your mouth gaping like that. And I know there's a few lovely ladies that won't want to see the back of your throat."

Zack Fair, promptly snapped his mouth shut.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You like him..." Roxas purred as he skipped alongside his cousin. Cloud glanced at him and shrugged.

"He's got a nice ass... and he isn't all that hard on the eyes either...." The taller blond thought aloud, mulling over the younger's implications. Roxas sneered.

"I'm willing to bet my entire savings that you don't have the balls to ask him out..."

"And what if I do more than ask him out?"

Roxas blinked, eying the smirk forming on the blond's lips. "Depends... what you talkin' 'bout?"

Cloud smirked and winked, the action almost wolf like. "I bet ya anything he's dying to get out of this god forsaken town..."

"What makes you think that?" Roxas asked, kicking a rock in his path. Cloud shrugged.

"The way he carries himself... it's a lot like we did... The only thing holding him back is his family... he thinks they need him around."

"You gonna change that?"

"If he lets me..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wow... this looks delicious!" Axel stated, staring in awe at the feast laid out before him. Aerith giggled and offered a small, modest smile.

"oh.. this? This was nothing..." she stated, waving the compliment off.

"Mom... you slaved over the oven for hours, tittering to yourself...." Sora dead panned. Aerith paled and smacked Sora upside the head.

"Hush you!"

Roxas giggled slightly and Cloud merely nudged him. The younger blond shut his mouth, looking down to keep himself from any further giggle fits. Leon glanced at the two from where he sat, directly across from Cloud. Those blue eyes suddenly turned to him and the blond offered a smile, that of which Leon returned ever so slightly. Sora noticed, much to Leon's horror and hooted.

"WHA! WHA! WHA!!!! MOM!!! LEON SMILED!!!!! THE WORLD'S AT IT'S END!!!"

'Shut up, Sora...' Leon grumbled, glaring at his younger brother.

"Why? Make me-"

"Boys!" Aerith snapped, silencing her sons effectively. "Now... Leon... did you see Rinoa today?" Leon groaned, rolling his eyes and slumping his shoulder. Why him? "Yes? No?"

"No, mother..."

"But why? You should really consider her, Leon. She comes from a good family and everythi-"

Leon shoved away from his plate, his chair scrapping against the floor. "I'm not hungry..." he muttered before leaving. Aerith blinked, stuttering.

"L-leon?"

"Squall's being pussy, mom... he'll be fine." Sora stated, digging into his meal, noticing the pair of blue eyes that watched the door Leon had disappeared through.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Come out here often?" Cloud asked, causing Leon to jump slightly and turn to face the blond. They were at the creek, the water rising slightly, another sign the rainy season was on it's way. Leon blinked, slightly shocked that the blond was even there talking to him before he shrugged.

"Need something?"

"Not really... just came to check on you... no one else seemed to be worried enough to get off their asses...." Cloud replied with a shrug, seating himself beside the other. Leon snorted.

"You'd be a first then..."

"Really? I'm guessing I'd be the first in stating you don't exactly like this Rinoa, either?"

Leon snorted once more, tone sarcastic when he spoke next. "That obvious?"

"Just a little..." Cloud paused to look Leon over once more. "You're not into women... are you?"

Leon froze before looking towards the blond. "Wh-what?"

Cloud smirked slightly, leaning forward, a little closer. "You aren't turned on by the idea of a woman lying under you..." he said almost too calmly.

"What gives you that idea?"

"The fact that you've been eying me and not Tifa." Cloud replied with a shrug. Leon blushed. He'd been caught red handed and here he was, the blond not even bothered by it. Most people in the town would think he was insane. "Not that I mind..."

Leon blinked, confusion setting in. "What?"

Cloud chuckled and leaned back, resting his weight on his palms. "I'd prefer sleeping with a man..." He glanced at Leon, looking him up and down. "The towns people here... they don't accept that... do they?"

Leon sighed and shook his head, finally admitting the blond was right. "No... they'd much rather kill us than have us expressing our sexuality..."

Cloud glanced around and shrugged, leaning closer to Leon. "Well... no one's here to see..." He whispered into the other's ear. The brunet blinked ad turned his head to face the blond, their faces mere inches apart. They locked gazes, cobalt blue meeting storm grey. Slowly, Cloud leaned in, pressing his lips to Leon's in a soft, tender kiss.

It took a moment for Leon's brain to realize what was happening and kick in. Once it registered, he leaned into it, slipping his tongue across the blond's lower lip. Cloud hummed softly and opened his mouth, their tongues twining. The "dance" continued for a bit before Cloud pulled back, breaking the kiss as he finally released Leon's tongue, of which he'd been sucking on slightly. Again, they locked gazes.

"Welcome to freedom..." Cloud whispered against Leon's lips, the slightly taller teen captivated by the way the moonlight reflected off those blue orbs. From there on... Leon knew.... he was completely and utterly under Cloud's spell.. and he had the feeling he was drowning in a pool way over his head.


	3. Fret III

Wow... two updates in one day.... I'm on a role....

Disclaimer: come on guys... you know the drill......

* * *

Leon sighed as he slipped in through his window later that night. The blond kept coming to mind... as did the kiss. That kiss... damn Cloud tasted good. Better than anything he'd ever tasted before. He was addicted off just one hit. The perfect drug.

He snorted slightly to himself before he shook his head and slipped between his sheets, not bothering to strip down like he always did. He fell asleep, that night, with images of cobalt blue eyes gazing back at him.

Take it from you Grandmother. I been Round.

Fret III: Dried up Hole of a Town

"UPSIDAISY, SUN SHINE!!!!!!!!" Zack screeched, grabbing Leon by his ankles and tugging him out of bed. The brunet squawked in shock, eyes shooting open as he roughly hit the floor.

"What the hell!? ZACK!!!!!"

"MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! THE GREAT ZACK! TRIUMPHS ONCE AGAIN!!!!!" The raven cheered, striking a pose.

"Oh you are SO dead! AND WHO THE HELL LET YOU IN!?!"

"Sora did..." a third voice stated, a smirk evident in the tone. Leon's head snapped in the direction of the door to find a grinning Cheshire cat with blond hair. "Morning, Leon..." Cloud added, tilting his head slightly.

"Cloudy-kins, here!" Zack started, a small "don't call me that" being heard from the blond, as the raven flounced towards the other and slung an arm over the shorter man's shoulder. "was kind enough here to tell me that you had yet to get up!"

"he was looking for you..." Cloud added, explaining why such information had been given.

"and thus! HE BECAME MY ACCOMPLACE!!!"

"More like you dragged me here against my will."

"That too! BUT! THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT!"

"You have a point?"

"Cloudy-kins! You wound me so!"

"Don't call me that!"

Leon blinked, watching the entire scene from where he was still lying on his stomach on the floor of his bed room. Zack and Cloud were bantering back and forth. This consisted of Zack making a fool of himself while somehow managing to be... well... Zack, and Cloud being the dead pan, sarcastic, comic relief. Thing is, Leon had the feeling this had been going on all morning. Wait... he glanced at his clock and his eyes widened.

"IT NOON!?!" He screeched, getting up, grabbing clothing, and darting into the bathroom. Zack blinked, having stopped in his bickering and grinned.

"Why yes, Squally-dear! Of course it's noon, silly! Why else would I be standing in your bedroom?" he paused and smirked evilly. "Of course... I could always be here every night if you truly wanted... you know... warming your be-ACK!" A door hit him in the face as Leon came back out, fully dressed, teeth brushed, and everything.

"Shut up, Zack." he muttered, hurrying back into his room to slip on his shoes. Damn he was late! Cid was going to kill him. He dashed passed the two and started down the stairs.

"oh, Leon. Your mother asked me to give you a message." cloud called across the hall, Leon stopping in his tracks and turning to face them.

"Yeah?"

"Cid called in. The shop's closed for repairs so you're free to do whatever..."

Leon blinked for a moment before sighing and stalking back up to his room. "I'm going back to bed...' he grumbled. Zack caught him by the arm, his grin returning.

"oh no you aren't! Yer comin' with me!"

Cloud chuckled, smirking. "Have fun..."

"Don't be silly, Cloudy-woudy! You're coming too! It can be...A THREESOME!!!" he cheered, cackling as he dragged both teens off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The breeze was cool and the shade even cooler as the three teens lay underneath one of the few green trees in the town. The rock covered ground was a little softer here, allowing for a better place to watch the sky. The sun was high in the sky, blocked out by the trees long, strong branches. It was old, that much was certain. It had stood there for more than a hundred years, offering shade when it was needed, a shelter in the rainy season.

For the three laying there, it was a safe haven...

"So...you guys have really traveled a lot... haven't you?" Sora asked, brown hair rustling slightly in the breeze. Roxas cast blue eyes towards Sora and nodded as best he could, head resting on his folded arms.

"yup.. we've been all over the place. You'd love Hallow Bastian. It's gorgeous."

"Not nearly as pretty as Midgar." Axel threw in, the red head leaning against the tree and flipping his lighter open and closed, the flame dancing in the breeze. Sora sat up, grinning.

"What were they like?"

Both paused for a moment, thinking it over before they replied in unison. "Green."

"wow!" Sora's eyes lit up as he flopped back down. "Must have been a huge rainy season..."

"There really isn't a rainy season there... Those places are farther up north... thousands of miles north of here... They get rain nearly all year round." Roxas started, smiling ever so slightly as he thought of those places.

"Except for the three months where they get snow..." Axel stated, Roxas nodding in agreement.

"Snow?" Sora asked, tilting his head once more.

Roxas blinked, trying to think it through. "Um... it's.... like water only cold and white..."

"It falls on the ground and stays for about three months. Temperatures drop to nearly 0 degrees Celsius. It's amazing really. And in the spring everything melts and the plants branch out again."

"Wow... and this is normal?" collective nods. "Man... I wanna see that..."

Axel shrugged. "You might some day. All you gotta do is get outta this town."

"But... what about my family?"

"Every one leaves home at some point or another..." Roxas replied. Sora blinked.

"They... do?"

Roxas and Axel both blinked, looking at Sora in something that expressed shock. "You mean... people don't do that?"

Sora shook his head. "No... we merely move a few houses away when we get married, but that's it..." Roxas and Axel exchanged glances, not sure how to reply to this. Footsteps sounded as a few teens approached, one of them, Sora recognized, was an old friend of Leon's.

"Sora, where's yer brother?" Seifer called, walking over with his two lackeys behind him. The younger shrugged, not really wanting to talk to the blond.

"I don't know, I'm not his keeper...."

"What ever, I knew you were useless... especially if you're hanging out with these freaks." Seifer added, looking at Roxas and Axel. The red head snapped his lighter shut and Roxas sat up.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you slut. I knew women were pathetic, but acting like a boy? That's just sick...."

"Why you!" Roxas growled, getting to his feet. Axel made a move to grab him but was too slow. The shorter blond tackled the taller, his fist making contact.

"Shit! Sora! Go get Cloud!" Axel shouted, trying to get close enough to pull Roxas back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The three were sprawled out by the creek, Leon's and Cloud's thoughts straying back to the previous night, of which Zack was completely clueless about... at least... they hoped. Unbeknownst to them, Zack was watching the two with a growing smirk. He noticed the glances they kept shooting at one another while he prattled on. They were pretending to listen, but he knew better. Finally, when Leon shifted again, he spoke up.

"So... who kissed who?" The two looked up in shock, both paling considerably. Zack grinned. "Come on guys, I know better than that. And Leon, don't try to deny it. You know I know you're gay. As for Cloud... well, it's kinda obvious the way you two've been stealing glances at one another. So... who kissed who?"

"Zack, do we really have to-" Leon started, trying to distract his friend with an argument. Zack was having none of it.

"YES! THE GREAT AND ALL MIGHTY ZACK HAS SPOKEN! NOW! SPILL!" he ordered, fixing them both with a stern look. Cloud sighed.

"Is he always like this?" he asked, looking to Leon. The other nodded.

"Sadly, yes... but hey... it's Zack.. nothing I can do about it.."

"True... very tru-"

"CLOUD!!!!" Sora's voice reached them, the blond sitting up in seconds. Leon was up as well, both teens scrambling to their feet and running towards the younger teen. Zack was a few feet behind them, having been a little slower on the uptake.

The brunet was frantic, his blue eyes wide in panic. He spotted Cloud and clung to the blond, tears streaking his face. "Cloud! You've gotta come quick! Roxas and Seifer are fighting and-"

"Roxas is fighting!? Shit! Where?"

"In the town square! By the old tree!" Sora sobbed, stepping aside as Cloud took off at a dead run. Leon frowned.

"Zack, watch Sora!" he called over his shoulder, following after the taller blond.

-0-0-0-0-

"YOU SON OF A BI-"

"ROXAS!!!" The shorter blond froze, quickly scrambling back as Cloud snagged him. Seifer, the taller teen seething, wiped blood from his jaw.

"You little brat! You're dead!" he snarled, lunging forward. Cloud shoved him back.

"That's enough!"

A collection of townspeople had gathered, mostly consisting of teens and a few curious adults. All eyes peered down at the three in the middle of the circle. Axel stood off to the side, nursing a wound he'd sustained while trying to break up the fight. Leon arrived a few seconds later, nearly out of breath from his struggle to keep up with the blond.

"Cloud!" he called, stepping through the crowd and over to the blond. "Roxas all right?"

Cloud glanced at him and nodded, going back to watching Seifer. Leon followed his gaze and frowned. Seifer sneered.

"Figures you'd be seen with this loser..." the taller blond snapped.

"Shut up, Seifer..."

"Why should I, Leonheart? Scared I'll say something nasty?"

"No, more like worried Cloud'll kick yer ass..." The blond in mention sure as hell looked like he wanted to. Leon smirked. He could only imagine the image of Seifer being taken out by the lanky blond.

"Oh? I'm so scared. Look, Leon. Stop hanging around these fagots. Some one might start thinking you are o-"

There was a pop as Seifer's jaw was forced out of place, cloud having moved so unexpectedly that no one had been ready. Seconds later, a palm was forced into his chest, knocking the taller back before he was sung around by his arm, the appendage being forced up behind his back as he landed face down on the dust covered ground. The crowd blinked in shock, Cloud leaning down close to the cowering Seifer's ear. "Don't. Touch! My cousin again... or I'll rip your throat open in your sleep." he hissed.

Leon blinked, taking a step back before he smirked. "What I tell ya, Seifer..."

"And he lectures me about getting into fights..." Roxas grumbled from where he'd hidden behind Leon. Axel shot him a look and rolled his eyes.

"I want you and your hooligan friends out of here by the end of the week...." the local sheriff stated, frowning. Cloud let Seifer up and stepped back.

"It won't happen again..." he promised before grabbing Roxas by his arm and dragging him off, the younger blond flinching at the strength of the grip.

-0-0-0-0-

"Cloud..." Roxas whimpered once they were on the outskirts of the town. "You're hurting me..." he choked out, tears stinging his eyes. Cloud pulled to a halt and let go, making sure Roxas was in front of him and facing him. The younger shrank at the look on his cousin's face.

"You. Know. Better."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Cloud... it's just... he called us-"

"I know what he called you. Roxas, it's always the same thing. Why can't you just swallow it and get it over with!?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU!?" Roxas snapped back. Cloud frowned a little more.

"We're not talking about me, Roxas."

"You're point!? You're a hypocrite, Cloud! You tell me not to fight but look at you! You're always getting into fights! You're always getting into fights because you feel some fucked up need to protect me! I won't have it, Cloud! I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

"BUT YOU'RE NOT OLD ENUOGH TO GO TO JAIL!"

Roxas fell silent at Cloud's interruption, those cerulean eyes clouded with pain. He couldn't meet his cousin's gaze. He knew where Cloud was going with this... it was why they were heading north again... why Cloud had changed his appearance as much as he could.

"You were framed, Cloud..."

"Yeah, I know. But my point is, I fell into that fight and I lost. You've got to learn to stop making yourself a target. I've already done the time. Let me be the one taking the burdens. At leas then you'll have a shot at a proper life later on."

"But what about you? You deserve it as much as I do! You shouldn't have to be the one always fighting for us!"

"One black mark is all it takes, Roxas... accept it and get over it. I can take the fights. I wouldn't be able to take seeing you behind bars."

Silence hung over them after that, Cloud kneeling in front of Roxas as the teen struggled to stay on his feet. Tears continued to prick at his eyes, only causing him further pain as he finally let them fall. Cloud sighed, pulling Roxas to his knees and into a hug.

"It's okay, Roxas... Everything's going to be all right..... Everything... will work out... It'll... be........... ok...." he whispered the last part, looking down at the dust in front of him, eyes nearly dead.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"How is he?" Leon asked as Cloud entered the kitchen. The blond looked up from where he'd been watching the floor and shrugged.

"He's tired..." he muttered, sinking into a chair beside Leon. Grey eyes studied him, worry casting over the orbs. Cloud was slumped forward, eyes dull. His body language was off and he looked tired, much too tired for some one that had just spent the last two hours sleeping.

"How about you?" The blond looked up and blinked, clearly not understanding the question. Leon shooks his head. "How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine... why would you ask?" Cloud muttered, shrugging and looking back down at the table and at his folded hands. Leon sighed and set a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"You don't look fine..." He stated, voice soft. Cloud shrugged slightly.

"It's nothing... really, Leon..." Cloud replied, offering a weak smile. Leon frowned a little more before sighing and pulling Cloud closer so he could lean on him. The blond blinked before relaxing, a small, real smile forming. "Leon... can I.... ask you a personal question?"

Leon blinked and nodded. "Y-yeah... sure..."

"Have you... ever wanted to just... leave?"

"Leave?"

"Yeah... you know... get out of this place... go somewhere new for a change...."

"Why do you ask?"

".... Would you hate me if I was saying I was offering you an invitation?"


End file.
